Eclipse the Stars
by YukitoK
Summary: AU, NOT a mary sue, NOT a Legolas fangirl gushfest, and not a slash. Mirkwood and Her King are falling into darkness again, an evil queen is stealing starlight from the elves, can the fellowship reunite to save them, or are Legolas and his people doomed?
1. Chapter 1

Legolas' Song   
By Yukito

Disclaimer: Lotr is not mine and I make no money off of it.  It's all about tolkien.  

Summary: AU (alternate universe) 60 years after Fellowship, Legolas and his Mirkwood (Greenleaf) forest are in trouble.

Rated:G No swearing or nothin'

May it be an evening star   
shines down upon you   
May it be when darkness comes   
your heart will be true   
You walk a lonely road   
Oh! How far you are from home   
Darkness has come   
Believe and you will find your way   
Darkness has fallen   
A promise lives within you now   
May it be shadows call   
may fly away   
May it be you journey on   
to light the day   
When the night is overcome   
you may rise to find the sun   
Darkness has come   
Believe and you will find your way   
Darkness has fallen   
A promise lives within you now   
A promise lives within you now   
Starlight is a fragile thing   
keep it close by your heart   
Take flight my little friend   
for night has come again   
You walk a lonely road   
Oh! How far you are from home   
My heart goes with   
My love is true   
I will be here beside you   
My heart is strong   
My love is pure   
I'll guide you in light   
forever more   
Chapter 1  
  
  
Frodo Baggins strolled through the lush, green forests of Mirkwood. It was a pleasant enough day to the rather elderly Hobbit, who was on his way to see his friend, the Elf King, Legolas Greenleaf. He had not seen his friend since . . . the yet handsome Hobbit paused as pain coursed through is heart . . . since Samwise Gamgee had died peacefully in his sleep.   
It had been the worst day of his life, but Legolas had been visiting that day and had made the whole affair somewhat livable. Frodo owed the elf his life and soul many times over and the Hobbit had spent many years making a present for his gentle woodland king.   
'Halt small sir, where do you travel?'   
Frodo jumped at the melodious elf-voice. He looked around at the bushes and caught a glimpse of silky black hair.   
'Peace subject of the woodland king. I come with a gift for His Majesty's 2,984th birthday.'   
'You speak like and Elf, yet you are a small one.'   
Frodo smiled, 'I know many languages and my name is Frodo Baggins.'   
In order to be at an eye level, the male elf kneeled in front of him,'Master Hobbit, I apologize, my name is Megilian. I will bring you to my king.'   
Frodo touched Megilian's handsome Elven face gently, 'It has been far to long since I have last seen one of the Elven folk. Tell me sir, how fairs Master Legolas?'   
The Elf blinked and Frodo thought he saw a glimmer of sadness in his dark gaze, Megilian stood. 'The King grows more radiant every day. Come, the wood is no longer safe for the small folk'   
That was all he would say for the remainder of the short journey. Frodo found himself wondering what could have happened to the Elf King to make one of his subjects look so sad at the mention of his health.   
'Megilian, you have found him, good' the female elf at the gate said. 'Come in' she looked at Frodo 'They are waiting for you.'   
Frodo frowned, they. Who was 'they' ?   
"If it isn't Frodo Baggins."   
The Hobbit spun, "Gandalf my friend, is it truly you?"   
"I believe so, for I have never met another named Gandalf."   
The old wizard kneeled to embrace the dark haired Hobbit.   
"It is truly wonderful to see you again my old friend." Gandalf had tears in his worn eyes.   
"I wish Sam was here with me Gandalf, he asked for you often when I would wake him in the morning."   
Gandalf sighed forlornly, "I wish I could have come more often, but I had to defend this kingdom while Legolas went to visit you."   
"His kingdom was under attack! Then why did he come?"   
Gandalf sighed again and stood, "Come Frodo, let us walk, there are people to see and things to discuss."   
"Why did Master Legolas come instead of staying with his people?" Frodo repeated his question.   
Gandalf looked thoughtful, "He knew Samwise Gamgee was going to die, the sparrows told him, for they are quite chatty about such things. He wanted to be with you, we all loved Sam, especially you, and Legolas cares for you, so he wanted to help you. He begged me to stay and to let him go. I let him."   
Frodo was flabbergasted, "And all this time I believed it was coincidence!"   
The wizard smiled down at him, "My dear Hobbit, you should know by now that nothing happens by accident!" He gestured to a tall dark elf standing alone, "Not even him."   
"Strider!"   
The Elf gave a jump, as he was startled by Frodo's excited voice, then spun to the Hobbit and his noble face broke into a grin, "Ah I see it is our favorite Hobbit, Mr. Underhill, here for a visit." The dark grey eyes glowed with humor.   
"Strider, you're . . . you're," Frodo was quite confused. "You're a Legolas! I mean an Elf! When did this happen?"   
Aragorn smiled at him gently, "That is a story for tonight, for now, Gandalf and I will take you to see the King, for I fear our dear friend Legolas is not well."   
"In you go small Master" Aragorn beconed him inside.   
The darkness in the room was almost complete, "I cannot see a thing."   
Aragorn the Elf snapped his fingers and flames appeared on candles throughout the chamber. The glow was not bright enough to make the Hobbit blink with the change from total dark, but it was light enough to illuminate the fair face of an Elf lying on a bed. The King's golden hair was loose and was spread about his head like the rays of the sun. It was not until Frodo got to the bedside that he realized, Legolas was not breathing. This didn't alarm him, initially as much as it should have, for the beautiful Elf looked the same as he had before the Fellowship. His hair was longer than Frodo remembered, but his face showed no signs of aging. The Hobbit noticed that, while the skin of his face glowed, it was of a pallor that was not natural for any Elf. He was dressed, as always, in his green and brown travel clothes, in truth, Frodo had never seen him in anything else.   
"He is dead then," the Hobbit whispered, heartbroken. Hot tears of grief streamed down his round cheeks.   
'Do not mourn for him Master Hobbit. Though he looks dead, he only sleeps, he is in no pain for the moment. He may never wake, but the Elves will wait for him, we will pray and wait.'   
Megilian, the Elf who had escorted him out of the woods, stood at Frodo's side.   
"Why do you wait?"   
The black eyed Elf sighed, "The main reason is that we love him, he is a great King and a wonderful friend. Also he has not yet appointed an heir."   
"Why don't the people chose one?"   
Aragorn spoke up, "They love him too much to take his throne away from him when there is still a chance that he will awake. All the same they refuse to take the offensive against the enemy without his order." Frodo seemed ready to confront this point, but thought better of it and closed his mouth.   
"What is that you have there with you Frodo?" Gandalf asked from the door. Frodo, who had quite forgotten about the long package on his back up until now, took it off and gave it a once-over. It was a long wooden box that Frodo had constructed from a tree that had been felled in a storm. He did this not because there was a shortage of trees in the Shire, but because Legolas loved trees and Frodo did not care to harm one of his friends. There were words, Elvish words, carved with great care into the lid. It was a poem that Frodo himself had written and was reasonably proud of. This is how it read:   
To the Elven King,   
the archers keen gaze.   
The friend with a Star,   
who walks upon snow   
and talks to the trees.   
Who would fly up   
and capture the sun   
to keep them warm   
to him   
to Legolas   
my friend  
-Frodo Baggins-He would have written more lines, but the box was narrow and as it was, his name was crowded in on the bottom. He lay the package reverently on the bed beside Legolas Greenleaf.   
"It's a gift, for a fallen friends' birthday."   
At this, Frodo collapsed to his knees in sobs. The pain of losing Sam rushed back to him. 'Master Frodo, donut cry sir' Sam's voice seemed to say.   
Megilian kneeled by him, 'Master Hobbit do not weep. As I said, he only sleeps. The Elves miss him, but we do not mourn him.' Before Aragorn of Gandalf could move to comfort him, Megilian had picked up the Hobbit as was carrying him out of the room, rocking him gently from side to side and murmuring words of comfort.   
He lay Frodo on a comfortable bed and rubbed his back while the Hobbit cried into the pillow. Frodo had never felt more vulnerable in his life. The Elf stood and got a brush off a desk and began to gently brush the black curly tangle that was Frodo's hair. "Hush small Master, Samwise Gamgee is gone, but his memory lives on, we teach our children about the brave Elf-friend. He is a hero here."   
At this Frodo brought his head up from the white pillow, the look on his face tore at Megilian heart, "Is what you say true?"   
The Elf smiled lightly at him, "Of course, it's true. We have many songs and poems devoted to your journey and many about Samwise's bravery and loyalty." He continued to brush the jet black hair, which made Frodo very sleepy.   
"Sam loved Elves. He wished to live in Rivendell, but he was far to old to travel by that time, by the time he was ready to leave I mean. He was never the same after Rosie died."   
There was a soft rap on the door. Megilian lay down the brush and opened the door to reveal Gandalf. The Elf bowed to the wizard, then the Hobbit, winked at Frodo in a friendly way, and left. Gandalf the White stood in the doorway and stared at Frodo from under his eyebrows. And ended up making the Hobbit very nervous. "You've become quite sentimental in your old age Frodo Baggins."   
Frodo ignored the comment, "Who is that Elf?"   
"What Elf? Oh Megilian," Gandalf sat on a chair by Frodo's bed, "He is as old and wise as the trees themselves, older maybe. Megilian knows many things that I do not know, and he also knows a great many things that I have no desire to know. Somehow though, he manages to retain his innocense. He weeps, laughs and becomes angry just like the rest of us, if nothing he is more quick to show these things than another Elf or a Hobbit. Megilian has no sense of selfish pride, he lives to serve and lives to live," Gandalf paused to take air and give Frodo a glance, "Don't get me wrong, he is no child, he has many lifetimes worth of information in his head and he puts it to good use. He will answer any question you have, and keep all secrets. Please donut ask me how he manages to do both at the same time, I donut know how he does it. Megilian's star is old and yet very strong it remains. We can only think ourselves lucky that he has no lust for power. There is your answer Frodo Baggins."   
They sat in silence while Frodo thought about it all. "He's older than the trees?" he asked in disbelief.   
"Yes, much older."   
Frodo paused, "I donut quite know what to think about that," he muttered.   
"Well you can think about it all you like, but it doesn't change the facts."   
The Hobbit blinked at him, "Facts?"   
The wizard sighed, "For every blessing there is a curse, every spot of sun a shadow and every gift has it's price."   
There came a rough pounding on the door and a short, red haired an extremely agitated dwarf rushed in. "They told me I would find you here," he said and began grumbling about 'good for nothing Elves'.   
"Gimli!"   
The dwarf seemed preoccupied, or, if Frodo hadn't known better, worried.   
"Gimli?" Frodo got up and placed a small hand on the dwarfs shoulder, startling him out of his reverie.   
"Oh, sorry. Mr. Frodo, you look to be in good health."   
Frodo searched the dwarf's dark eyes, AYou're worried Master Dwarf. Did you see him? He lays very still."   
Gimli grunted roughly, "I've seen rocks that lay more still then that Elf is. I think he is tricking us." Frodo was shocked at Gimli's reaction, he turned and looked at Gandalf, confusion in his azure eyes.   
The wizard glared at the dwarf, "If he is pretending, Gimli son of Gloin, he's very good at not breathing, for he has been lying like that for almost three years to the day."   
Gandalf's voice was extremely cold and frightening. Frodo could feel and hear the grief behind Gandalf's words. How could Gimli not fell the hole in his heart that they all felt? Then the Hobbit remembered how gruff dwarves were, he had thought Gimli was different, the fact that he had misjudged this made him very sad. Gimli ignored their gazes, "Where is Aragorn?"   
A sudden and lonely sounding song floated into them on the wind. It was hauntingly sad and in it's complexity so beautiful that Frodo forgot, for the longest time, to even think. Gimli found his voice first, "What is that sound?"   
"It's the Elves," Frodo said, a distant look in his eyes, "They're mourning. It's a song for Legolas."   
Gandalf smiled grimly, "It is Legolas's song, they sing it every evening before sunset, but if you listen closer my dear Hobbit you'll hear it is more a song of hope, sad hope, but hope nevertheless."   
Frodo listened and let the images of Legolas that the song brought to mind flow into his stream of consciousness and the feelings of adoration that came with them.   
"Sure enough. It is still sad though, still terribly sad."   
Tears fell silently from Frodo's half-staring eyes.   
A knock none of them heard, came on the door and Megilian stepped quietly in. The last golden note had dispelled completely into the warm night air before any of them moved.   
'Master Hobbit and Master Dwarf, if it pleases you, we have prepared a welcome feast for you.'   
"What did he say?" Gimli asked.   
Before Frodo could explain, Gandalf said, "They're having a party, so the great dwarf can gorge himself." The biting sarcasm and bitterness in his voice surprised even him. Gimli didn't seem to notice.   
"Good, I'm starving."   
Frodo looked at Megilian, hoping to explain that his friends were not usually so cruel to one another, but the Elf was smiling slightly, an amused gleam in his black eyes and Frodo knew he understood. "Come Master Frodo. Your arrival was expected and we have some clean clothes ready if it pleases you." He was shocked, not for the first or last time that day. Elves were rarely so . . . kind wasn't the word, they had always been kind to Frodo and his friends. Thoughtful of other creatures was probably more accurate. The Hobbit had a feeling this new consideration was partially due to Legolas being king.   
"Okay" Frodo said when he noticed the Elf was waiting patiently for his response. Megilian smiled that quiet smile at him, then took his hand.   
"Come then," and Megilian led him from the room. The Elf's hand was warm over his and the fingers were long and slender, but had a strong grip. Frodo wondered absently if this Elf was an archer also. He did not believe so, for the dark Elf's hand was soft, of course Frodo didn't know if Elves' hands ever grew callous.   
"I noticed that the forest grows greener and much brighter" he said, just for something to say.   
"Yes, our forest is no longer evil," he opened a door to their left, "The Elves are thriving and the light of our stars has driven out the dark. Our trees are beautiful once more." He held up a small, green tunic that was embroidered with tiny silver leaves. He also held a small pair of black breeches. "These are yours. As soon as the trees told us of your coming we began to sew them." Megilian placed the soft clothes in Frodo's arms.   
"Please change, I will be back momentarily."   
The clothes were perfectly tailored and very comfortable. He wondered, as he dressed, what had happened to Legolas. Elves never became ill, they were supposed to be immortal, immune to diseases of all kinds. It had always been such, to his knowledge. He did not care to think of such things. The Elves were the only constant in Frodo's mind. They would always be there, in Rivendell, Mirkwood and Lothlórien, though to his knowledge, the last had disappeared with the Ring and with it, Galadriel. Those deaths weighed heavily upon his heart, even now, 61 years later.   
Suddenly there was a great commotion outside. A large amount of giggling, he turned to face the door as a young wood-elf, no taller than he was, dashed in. Green and blue eyes met and stared, widely in surprise at each other. 'I'm sorry,' a burning blush graced the Elves's fair face.   
Frodo just blinked at him.   
'Are you a Hobbit?' the boy asked, unabashed now.   
'Maybe,' answered Frodo.   
'What kind of answer is that?'   
'A good Elf answer, neither yes nor no.'   
'You are a Hobbit!'   
"Well he's not a dwarf Eglanaurion," Megilian laughed from behind him.   
The red haired Elf spun away from Frodo, 'Ai! I'm sorry M-master Megilian.' With that, he fled.   
"Did you look at yourself yet Master Hobbit?" He steered him toward a looking glass.   
"What do you see?" Megilian whispered in his ear.   
"An old Hobbit," Frodo said truthfully.   
The Elf laughed lightly, "Look deeper, that's not what I see."   
Frodo looked himself over, long, curly black hair, laced with silver, a still youthful face, a body that was far too skinny for a Hobbit of eleventy-one and large travel worn feet. "A very old Hobbit," he said quite seriously.   
"You deceive yourself my friend, but come, there are some people here who have traveled from far away and through may dangers to see you."   
"Why was that young Elf afraid of you?"   
Megilian looked very sad, "All will be explained tonight Master. Please come with me."   
The Grand Hall of Mirkwood was not like Rivendell's in any respect, save the tables. Unlike the Last Homely House, there was no stone, all was wood. Live wood. Tree trunks and ivy laced the large eating area. It was a wild feeling chamber, full of deep, comfortable shadows and an aura of hidden courage and adventure. It seemed to be quite a familiar place to Frodo, though he could not quite remember where he had felt it before. He thought hard. He had never been here before, but he felt nostalgia as he stood in the empty hall. Images of Peregrin Took, Meriadoc Brandybuck, Samwise Gamgee, Bilbo Baggins and long forgotten things and happier times floated into his head. Indeed them memories overwhelmed him so, he had to sit on one of the chairs. The trees began to whisper amongst themselves. The Hobbit was startled.   
'Who is it?'   
'Frodo Baggins, he has come as I told you he would'   
'And what of our King, will he help him?'   
'I can not say for certain. We can not make his choice'   
'I do not pity him the decision'   
'Of course you don't, you know nothing of such things, you are a tree'   
Frodo heard a giggle behind him, that was Megilian, "I apologize for our friends. The Ancient Ones have been most anxious to meet you. They have heard all your tales from King Legolas, who spoke of you often and to anyone who would listen. They have grown to love you through him and your arrival is all they have talked about for weeks."   
'If you were a tree, Megilain Nuquernaalqua, you would find a Halflings visit very interesting. But since you have legs, you think you have seen all. We are sheltered from outside things. Since our King has fallen, into what ever black abyss he has, we get no outside news, for there are no feasts.'   
Megilian laughed at them, "There is to be a grand one tonight and you will learn many things." He was speaking to the trees, but looking at Frodo. "I will leave you to your own service now Master. I must make sure all is prepared."   
The trees fell silent and Frodo had the strange feeling that they had fallen asleep. He found his head in his arms on the table. Time slipped from his grasp. Darkness fell and still he did not stir. A soft voice startled him, "What you are seeking is not here in the dark shade of trees Small Master."   
The Grand Hall was suddenly flooded with light and the figure that had spoken to him was illuminated. It was Elrond Halfelven, who was standing at the end of the table, close to Frodo.   
"Trees are wise, but you have seen more than they. Hobbits are more interesting anyway." The Elf's face melted in to a warm, inviting smile. The dignified elf walked to where Frodo sat and kneeled beside the chair. Frodo surprised himself by practically leaping into the Elf Lord's arms. Elrond held the small body tight against his chest. "I have missed you and your fellows dearly Master Frodo. I was very sad at the news of Master Sam's passing, he is still greatly missed. The birds do not sing with the joy they did ere Sam left us, the morning seems less bright and even they stars seem dimmer. Maybe you already noticed?"   
"Yes, I have." Frodo's voice broke and he sounded every one of his hundred and eleven years. He fought back the tears, he did not want to cry in front of Elrond.   
The elf let him go, "You have a new suit, it is quite flattering. Megilian did that?"   
"Yes, I think so," said Frodo.   
Elrond nodded knowingly, "I thought so, it looks like his work. It is beautiful isn't it?" He looked down at Frodo's bare, dirty feet. They were firmly planted on Elrond's shimmering silver and blue robes.   
"Oh, whoops. I'm sorry Master Elrond." He stepped off, quite red in the face.   
Elrond stood and smiled kindly at him, "It's quite alright. I have not been here in a long time, this room is new. The hall is quite beautiful is it not?"   
The hobbit nodded politely, "Yes it is. May I ask you something Master Elrond?"   
The regal elf nodded slightly, "Of course Frodo."   
"Are you going to help Legolas?"   
Elrond sighed, "I'm going to try, but there is a great fear growing in my heart. Confidentially, I'm afraid. Afraid I will not be able to help him, and that's the precise reason why I have not gone to see him yet."   
Frodo closed his voice, wondering for a moment how the elf had known what he was going to ask. Until he remembered that he did know; it was Elrond after all. "Incidently, Happy Birthday. Elevendy-one, I am amazed at the youth of one so old."   
They locked eyes then began to laugh. Elrond was much older than 111 and did not look a day over thirty. When they finally were able to stop, the Elf Lord got a far away look in his eye, as if thinking about something very hard. "Frodo," He said at last, "I have something here for you."   
Out of a pocket he pulled a small silver instrument. It had four pipes, with three holes in each, and was elaborately decorated with silver vines. The Hobbit's eyes widened in delight.   
"What is it Master Elrond?"   
Elrond placed it in his hands carefully, "Her name is Pure Memory. Erhlokëiel in Elvish. She is strong, beautiful and will serve you well."   
"Master Elrond you are indeed very kind. I do not know what to say."   
"Then say nothing," said Elrond, "Save a promice that you will write me a song."   
"It is as good as done," said Frodo.   
"Look, the other guests are arriving," said Elrond.   
Frodo looked at the table while he and Elrond had been talking the tables had been set by very quiet elves. Wood-elves came trickling in, all were in green and brown. Most had hair the color of night and eyes to match some had red hair like little Eglanaurion and fewer were fair like Legolas. They all smiled and waved at Frodo as they walked by.   
Megilian reapeared, leading Undomiel and Elessar. He took Elrond's arm, "Come Lord Elrond, you are to sit at the right of the head, where our most honored guest will sit." He looked pointedly at Frodo who tried, unsuccessfully not to look too surprised.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author's notes: Pip and Merry join the group and we find out what happened to our beloved elf boy Single quotes are elf-speak.

Megilian took Frodo's hand.

'Quiet all Elves. I have someone to introduce, this is the Elf Friend Frodo Baggins.'

An Elf spoke up, 'We know who he is Megilian. Let us eat and be merry.'

Megilian frowned, but did not look angry, 'Ai! Such haste, indeed joy has been long in coming here. Eat now and put your worries out of mind for a time.'

Many smiles appeared on stern faces and a warmth filled the room. The trees had been roused and were humming slightly in the warm night air.

"Sit, Master Frodo and enjoy the feast."

The hobbit sat down an immediately pure elven voices broke out in chatter.

Gandalf sat to Frodo's left and Elrond was, of course, on his right. As he was enjoying some Aneloia bread, Frodo listened to Gandalf, Elrond and Arwen discussing Elven Lore. Their chatter being occasionally interrupted by Gimli and Elessar's talk of weapons. And though he was surrounded by allies, Frodo felt quite alone. He missed Sam.

There was, then, a great commotion. The trees stopped their humming and began to laugh. Two elf children had climbed upon the table and were dancing to Megilian's violin. His lithe fingers danced over the strings, the bow was a blur and his face was lit with great amusement. The other elves, however, did not seem amused in the least. Frodo did not understand this until he realized the were not elf children at all. Their hair was too short, their feet too big and they were not by any measure graceful. It was Peregrin Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck, and they were making fools of themselves. 

Frodo got up from his seat, "Merry! Pippin! You young numb skulls, get off that table this instant."

The violin music stopped as all faces turned to Frodo. The two hobbits looked first at him, then at each other, then back to him.

"Frodo!" They cried in joy and immediately leapt from the table to meet him.

"Yes, it is Frodo, though I would make no claim as to being related to you, you were making such a scene." 

The chatting began again. 

"Frodo, we heard about Sam and we are sorry," said Merry seriously.

"Yes, very sorry," added Pippin.

Frodo could not help smiling at them, "Bless you both but I have missed you two."

Though Pippin and Merry had grown quite tall because of the Ent draught, Frodo managed to embrace them both at the same time. He then began to cry.

"Oh cousin Frodo, why are you weeping? We are all here now," said Pippin.

"In the Shire they had been saying you were dead. I did not believe it at first, but then when 20 years went by, I did not know what to think."

"Well, we are all here now, as I said, so no more crying. I will not hear of it," Pippin said, stamping a foot.

"Pippin, you do not even begin to imagine how much seeing you has lightened the load on my heart," Frodo said with a laugh.

"Would you like someplace to talk in private small masters?" Megilian appeared, apparently out of nowhere, but only Frodo seemed startled by his sudden apparition.

"Yes please Megilian, that would be lovely," said Pippin.

He led them to a far room that was partially open to the sky and had an ceiling of silver leafed branches that glistened in the light of moon and candle. There was a bed of fresh leafs tucked in among the rock.

"This is my room, it is simple, but quiet enough I expect. I must check on my lord and then I shall return." He turned to Frodo, "Maybe you will learn something useful from them," he gestured to Pippin and Merry. "Maybe some other news my come from me, or perhaps others. Who could guess? Well for now I must bid you a good evening."

He left and the hobbits stood in silence for awhile, listening to the clear chatter of fair voices that seemed so far away as to be in another world altogether. 

"Is our Megilian not the queerest elf you've ever met? Do not mistake me, for Merry and I love him more than we do anyone else here, aside from poor Legolas of course," said Pippin.

"Have you noticed that some seem afraid of him?" asked Frodo. Merry and Pippin looked at one another.

"That's because Megilian is not…" A knock interrupted Merry and Frodo thought no more of his question for a long time hence.

The one who had knocked was revealed as Aragorn.

"Hello my friends, I have come to answer Frodo's questions. As many as I may or can anyway."

"What questions?" asked Pippin.

"Why I am an elf for one, and what happened to Legolas as far as we know."

"I would sooner learn how to make him awaken, but I expect that question will never be answered," said Frodo so grimly that the others all looked upon him with startled looks on their faces.

"Do not say such things Frodo!" cried Pippin, tears in his eyes, "He would never give up on us that quickly."

Aragorn smiled, "Pippin is right Frodo. All hope is not lost. I do not know how to heal the king, but I will tell you all I do know, and that will have to be enough for now."

"Forgive me Aragorn, I was impolite. I welcome all you would have to tell," said Frodo.

"That is well, for it is an altogether odd tale, in and of itself and I would suppose not entirely sufficient for a hobbit's curiosity, but I shall do my best."

The gentle rebuttal was not lost on Frodo, and he smiled.

"Elbereth came to me in my dreams, She told me to come to the palace of the Greenleaf and there She would bless me. So with my Lady, I came to this place and we spoke to Legolas and found that he, also, had been visited by the Elf Queen. She bade him give me this," He held up a small phial that was around his neck, and in the moon and stars it glittered and shone with a pale yet brilliant light. "I placed it about my neck and I was changed on the spot."

"That is indeed a strange tale, and not nearly all one would hope from a story, but you will be happy now, and live forever as such, and for that I am very glad," said Frodo. "And what of you Merry and Pippin? You hardly seem to have changed at all."

Merry shrugged, "We do not know why, but we are delighted. If I were to venture a guess, I would that it was something of dear Megilian's doing."

As if called forth at the sound of his name Megilian knocked softly and glided in.

"I brought food," he said.

Merry laughed, "See why Megilian is so dear to us Frodo? He brings us food!"

They all chuckled joyfully. While Pippin and Merry helped themselves to apples, Megilian sat down on his bed and regarded Frodo grimly.

"I will tell you what happened to my master," he said, "We were and are under attack by some unknown enemy. We fear they are orcs, but we have never seen one. I advised his majesty against scouting, for if he was slain we would have none to turn to. He did not heed my warning, which was not too surprising, and there was nothing to do, but to let him go. One day our worst fears were realized when he did not return with the rest. I left my good friend Helkahliel in charge and went in search of him myself. I found him, and he was awake, though I know not how. There was a black arrow stuck in his breast, 'Engwarothiel, Megilian,' he said, 'Engwarothiel,' then he was silent. That means 'Dark Lady in our tongue. I pulled the arrow from him, the wound was not deep, but the tip was dripping with a fell black liquid that burned the ground that it touched. I carried him back and he has slept ever since."

"How terrible!" Frodo cried.

"Indeed," said Megilian, "For though his wound is healed, none can wake him. Our only hope now rests with Lord Elrond."

"Yes, only hope," said Frodo thoughtfully. He certainly prayed Elrond could do something.


End file.
